Tuner monster
Tiáoxiéqì / Tiu4 haai4 hei3 }} Tuner monsters (Japanese: チューナー Chūnā "Tuner") are required for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster. When the total Level of the Tuner monster and the other monsters on your side of the field matches the Synchro Monster's Level, by sending them to the Graveyard, you can Summon the Synchro Monster. They were released in Starter Deck 2008. Tuner monsters were the first secondary Type of Normal Monsters (followed by Pendulum Monsters), and the fifth secondary Type of Effect Monsters, like Union and Spirit monsters. Subsequently, there are some Tuner monsters which are Effect Monsters (e.g. "Krebons", "Blackwing - Steam the Cloak" or "Junk Synchron") and a few that are Normal Monsters (e.g. "Tune Warrior" and "Galaxy Serpent"). Furthermore, there are cards that can treat non-Tuner monsters as Tuners, including themselves (e.g. "Lightwave Tuning" and "Tuned Magician"). As such, Tuning is NOT considered an effect, and cannot be negated with cards such as "Skill Drain". Most Tuner monsters are low in Level, usually ranging from Level 1 to 3; there are rarer Tuner monsters that are Level 4, and currently a few that are Level 5, three Level 6 ("Blackwing - Kogarashi the Wanderer", "Labradorite Dragon" and "Genomix Fighter"), one Level 7 ("Emissary from Pandemonium"), and one Level 8 ("Life Stream Dragon") Tuner monsters. There are a few support cards that specifically deal with Tuner monsters, including "Mind Trust", "Boost Warrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog", which further aid in setting up a Synchro Summon. Many Tuner monsters have the ability of easing a Synchro Summon, either by Special Summoning another monster ("Twilight Rose Knight", "Deep-Sea Diva", "Masked Chameleon"), Special Summoning themselves when a condition on the game state is met ("Lady of the Lake", "Fishborg Archer", "Laval Coatl") or managing the Level, Type or Attribute of the monsters you control ("Delta Flyer", "Genomix Fighter", "Genex Ally Chemistrer"). "Phantom King Hydride" can even become a non-tuner monster for a Synchro Summon. Another feature is the ability that some Tuners have of Special Summoning themselves from the Graveyard in order to let you perform a Synchro Summon once more, but as cost of this easy self-Special Summon, they are banished when leave the Field; some examples include "Snyffus", "Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing" and "Plaguespreader Zombie". Also, some Synchro Monsters require a specific Tuner monster to be Summoned ("Sun Dragon Inti"); others require a Tuner of a specific Type ("Trident Dragion"), Attribute ("Chaos Goddess") or Archetype ("Thor, Lord of the Aesir"). This specificity can also be in the opposite direction, as some Tuners can be used only for the Summon of specific Synchro Monsters, such as "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit", "Mystic Macrocarpa Seed", "Scrap Soldier" etc. There are also Tuner Synchro Monsters. Except for "Life Stream Dragon", they tend to ease a Synchro Summon, either by manipulating their own level ("Wave-Motion Phonon Dragon") or by allowing its owner to perform a Synchro Summon during his/her opponent's turn; or even to implicitly indicate that it have to be used as a Synchro Material monster (the effect of "Puralis, the Purple Pyrotile" is triggered when it is used to perform a Synchro Summon). They are also required for Accel Synchro Monsters, such as "Shooting Star Dragon". Tuner monsters, like their name, have ties to sound. As such, most support cards have references to music and wavelengths (such as "Frequency Magician"). A few Synchro Monsters and Tuners also have mechanical appearance, despite not being classified as either Machine or Psychic, furthering this connection to sound waves. Trivia * There is currently no Rock-Type Tuner Monsters. Example See also * Synchro Summon Notes References Category:Secondary types of Monster Cards